New Moon's, New Girl
by MouseyMoi
Summary: Jacob has a girlfriend and Bella is all alone. She makes a move on Jake and he doesn't back away! They get caught and Kaitlyn Wicks, takes matters into her own hands P.S. I don't understand the Volturi so ignore any factual errors Enjoy!
1. Realisation

(This isn't written the same way as The Twilight Saga. It's not from Bella's point of view...in fact it's from no one's point of view. Narration and dialogue, enjoy!)

Bella woke up on Saturday morning, excited of what lay ahead. Jacob had told her that she had a surprise for her, someone he wanted her to meet.

Bella got out of bed, had her shower and her breakfast and left. Charlie was out of the house by seven and had borrowed Bella's truck as his car was in for servicing. She had to cycle and her being Bella (also known as plain clumsy) she was bound to have some difficulty in getting there without falling off.

Eventually after almost getting knocked down three times and cycling through eight very dangerous red lights, she reached Jacob's house. She refused to cycle up-hill so instead she just pushed her bike along beside her.

She saw Jake talking to a very pretty brunette girl, with shoulder lenght hair and intensly green eyes. The two were kind of flirting and smiling at each other. Bella called for Jacob.

"Jacob!"

He turned sharply to face her. He smiled and patted the mystery girl's shoulder. From what Bella could see he said something on the lines of "I'll be back in a minute". He hoped over the wooden fence surrounding the high-rise decking at the front of his house and raced over to Bella. They hugged and he grabbed her wrist and guided her towards the brunette.

"Bella, this is Kaitlyn. My girlfriend."

His what? Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her Jacob has a girlfriend. A million thoughts went through her head, such as, _I thought he was hung up on me _and _I didn't think he had any girls as friends apart from me_.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn Wicks. It's nice to finally meet you. Jacob's always talking about you."

"Thanks Kate." Jacob said sarcasticly.

Bella then realised, who wouldn't want to date a guy like Jacob? He's sweet, kind, good-looking, a gentleman. Then she remembered Edward. He was all of those things and more...way more. He was a vampire, her vampire. Now, he's gone. Then she got a sudden chill all through her body...she was all alone. With no Edward and no Jacob she had no one.

"So, Kaitlyn, how long have you known Jacob?" she asked viciously.

"Well, we've been going to school together for about six years now but I only really started talking to him about a year ago."

"Hey, Kate. Did I ever tell you that me and Bella used to make mud-pies together when we were little?"

"Yes, Jake. You did? I think I know more about Bella at this stage then she knows about herself."

The three broke into laughter which was than followed by a very awkward silence. Bella had plans to go to the cinema with Mike Newton this weekend and thought it would be a good idea to invited Jacob and Kaitlyn along.


	2. Confusion & Jealousy

m It was eight-thirty on a Sunday night in Forks, Washington. Mike Newton was waiting for Bella outside the local cine-plex. Bella, Jacob and Kaitlyn all arrived at the same time and they went in. Mike sat on one side of Bella while Jacob sat on the other with his arm around Kaitlyn's shoulder. Bella kept glancing at Jacob in discomfort wanting to be Kaitlyn, to be held by someone who loves you, just like Edward used to. Mike kept repeating the same question "Are you okay Bella?" and she repeated the same answer "Yes, Mike. I'm perfectly fine." She was everything but fine and Mike acting like a broken record wasn't helping the situation.

The movie came and went and soon they were all congregrated outside the main entrance. Mike and Kaitlyn lived three houses away from each other so she kissed Jacob good-bye and left with Mike. Bella and Jacob were finally alone.

"Jake, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah, of course. I love you, too."

"I don't mean it like that I mean...I l-o-v-e you."

Jacob suddenly understood what she meant. His face suddenly turned angry and annoyed.

"Bella! I'm with Kaitlyn now. Do you not want me to be happy? I know Edward's gone but that doesn't mean that you can just latch onto me because you're lonely."

"Jake..."

"Stop, Bella. I'll just pretend that you didn't say that. Now, do you want me to give you a ride home?"

Bella nodded her head in shame, but Jake put his arm around her anyway. They walked to the car and when they got in Jacob stared at Bella for a brief moment. She stared back and then...they kissed. When they pulled away neither said anything. Jacob started the engine and they took off.

"Thanks for taking me home, Jake. I better get going, Charlie will get worried."

"Okay. See you soon."

Bella got out of the truck and waved to Jacob before he drove off.

The next day Bella woke up late and had to rush her shower and her breakfast to get to school on time. Today she would be taking the bus. When she got on, Mike had saved her a seat.

"I had a great time on our date last night."

"It wasn't a date Mike. Besides you looked pretty impressed with Kaitlyn. What did you two talk about?"

"Well, I talked about you, she talked about Jacob and we talked about each other."

"Did she say anything about me?"

"Well, she said that she feels a little threatened by you, I mean, Jacob talks about you more than anything else."

Bella was confused. She knew Jacob liked her but she didn't know he was obsessed.

"Me?"

"Apparently. She said she's getting sick of it. Jealousy I suspect."

Mike knew how girls worked better than Bella did. Bella kept asking questions about Mike's walk home with Kaitlyn.

Eventually the bell to go to class went and Mike walked away from Bella so fast that she didn't get the chance to thank him.

A few hours later and school had ended. Bella felt that she needed to go to talk to Jacob about what happened the other night.


	3. Consideration

Bella arrived at Jacob's house, ready to confront him about their kiss from the other night. She walked right up to the front door and just as she went to knock on it, Billy opened it. He stared at Bella, said 'hello' and wheeled off. Whats his deal? Jacob emerged at the top of the stairs and ran down to meet Bella on the decking.

"Hey, Bells" he was very happy to see her.

"Hey, Jake. Listen we need to..."

Jacob kissed her...again. She didn't retaliate. It seemed that she rather enjoyed it. All thoughts of Edward were now out of her head and all she could think about was how Kaitlyn would react when she found out that Jacob had cheated on her. A guy can't hit a girl, but a girl can hit a girl. Bella started thinking about how her face would look with a black eye. Not good. She pushed herself away from Jacob when she heard a car door close. It was Kaitlyn, looking right at Bella and Jacob, kissing. She said nothing, ran up to Jacob and slapped him across the face. Bella locked eyes with Kaitlyn...very uninviting eyes...eyes that could kill. Then she ran off crying to herself.

"Jake, shouldn't you go after her?"

"I think it's clear to everyone that I'm the last person in the world she'd want to talk to."

As true as this was, she still encouraged Jacob to do something to reconsile with Kate. Bella left without discussing what she had originally came to discuss. She had had enough drama for one day and for Jacob to break up with two girls in the same ten minutes would have destroyed him.

As Bella sat in her bed that night contemplating, she heard a bang on her window. She got out of her covers, and pulled back the curtains. It was Alice, she had something to tell Bella, something important.

"Bella, do you know about the Volturi?"

"The who?"

"Obviously not. Okay, the Volturi are this group of vampires, well, kind of like our monarchy in a way. They make the rules. If a vampire wants to be killed, they can go there. Edward has been thinking about going there. He heard something about you and Jacob but we've tried to convince him that you'd never do anything like that."

The guilt showed on her face and tears started streaming down her eyes. Alice figured it out on her own. Bella had kissed Jacob. Alice glanced at her. Her worried expression turned into a frown and then she left. Bella sat on the ground in tears. She was the only reason Edward wanted to live and now she was the only reason that he wanted to die. Bella heard a rustling in the woods behind her house. She grabbed a torch from the kitchen and went out. Hoping it was Edward she called his name but there was no reply and the rustling didn't continue. Still sobbing she went back inside.


	4. Revenge

Edward was finally there. Standing before the Volturi, ready to be sentenced to his death. Not that he had done anything wrong but the Volturi were busy people. They had to plan before they put their killing skills into action. He was sent to a cell where he was to wait for the next four days until it was time for him to die.

A strange girl stood before the Volturi the next day. She had requested to see a Mr. Edward Cullen as she had s duty for him to perform. She needed the Volturi's permission before this happened. She was shown to Edward's cell and when she entered the door behind her was locked.

"Hello, Edward."

"What do you want?"

"That's no way to greet a lady. Do you even know who I am?"

"I don't want to know."

"I'm sure you don't. Anyway enough small talk. I'm here to talk about Bella. Bella Swan. Your girlfriend, am I right?"

"She was. Now I don't want anything to do with her, so if you don't mind I'd like you to leave."

He rose from his sulking on the floor, approached the girl and started to force her toward the door.

"Not so fast, Edward. I need you to do something. Your precious Bella took something very dear to my heart from me. Now that she's had it I don't want it back and you certainatly can't give it to me but there is something else you can do. I need to get her back for what shes done and I'm sure you do too. I know what she did to you. She cheated on you. I heard you were here so I've come to see you. You're the only person who can help me get her back. She wants what she can't have. Now I'm here to get what she wants but can't have. I figured that since she did bad things to you, you might want to get revenge. I don't mean to say I want to physically hurt her but emotionally. So, what do you say? Will you do it?"

Edward looked at her confused. He reluctantly nodded his head and she gave him an evil smile.

All through the building you could hear screams of pain. Like someone was being stabbed to death...or maybe even bitten.

Back in Forks, Bella had woken up from what little sleep she had gotten that night. The thought that Edward would kill himself, end his life just because she kissed Jacob made her feel sick. She had to say something to Jacob. It was raining outside. She did her daily routine. Shower, breakfast, go to Jake's house? Today Bella was skipping school. She went straight to Jacob's house after her shower, she didn't feel like eating today.

When she arrived, Jacob was just getting ready to go out. She walked right up to him. His smile beaming on her face.

"I can't do it anymore Jake. Edward...he heard about us and he wants to kill himself."

"But Bella, he didn't want you and now that you've moved on he can't take it. I'm surprised that's what made him want to do himself in. I thought that the idea of him breaking your heart would have set him off, not the fact that you're happy. It's because he knows that you're happy without him. It's a pity thing. He can't stand to see you happy with anyone else but himself. If he can't have you nobody can."

Bella started sobbing again. Jacob wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around his back, he had gotten so tall lately that she could no longer reach around his neck. She pushed herself away from Jacob and looked up at him. Both teary-eyed. Bella looked like Lake Michigan was flowing out of her sockets. Jacob asked Bella to come inside the house to dry off. He turned away to go inside, whether she was coming or not.

"Jacob."

Hoping it was Bella, he turned around with a slight grin on his face. He saw a girl coming along up the hill towards the house. He didn't recognise her. She had long brown hair woth loose curls, pale skin and blood red, glossy lips. Big golden eyes with black eyeliner surrounding. She wore a long, black, floaty coat, a white tank-top covered with a black and red corset, tight, black jeans against her slender legs, and black heeled boots which went half way up her calf. She came gliding towards him. As she got closer, she became more familiar. He didn't want to guess unless he was wrong.

"Who are you?" Jacob said in worry.

"I knew you wouldn't recognise me. Anyway, how have you been? You're looking well. I see you're still with Bella. Have you got no shame? You break one girls heart and you don't even call to try to explain yourself."

It was Kaitlyn. Just as he had suspected. She was paler than he remembered and her hair was longer and darker than before. He was more attracted to her now than ever before.

"What happened to you?"

"I visited an old friend of yours, Bella. Does the name Edward Cullen ring a bell?"

Bella looked Kaitlyn up and down a few times. With all the time she had spent around vampires, you'd think she'd notice one if she saw one. It was the disbelief that made her harder to recognise. Kaitlyn knew nothing about vampires, she didn't know they existed, she didn't know Edward was a vampire.

"You've seen Edward?"

"I sure have. See, when you kissed Jacob that didn't exactly make me a happy camper, so that night I went to your house but I saw Alice Cullen there and with what I had planned to do to you, I couldn't risk haveing any withnesses. I went to hide in the forest behind your house while you two 'chatted', next time, you should really keep your voices down, especially when talking about vampires. I heard Alice tell you that you go to the Volturi to be killed and that Edward was thinking about going there. I followed Alice back to her house and saw Edward leave the next morning so then I followed him to the Volturi. I went in a few hours after he had gone in and requested that I see him to be transformed. Edward changed me and I think he did a pretty good job."

Edward changed her. Why would he change her when he wouldn't change Bella? Could he really hate her that much? Bella was angry but at the same time confused. She refused to believe her, she needed proof. Maybe Kaitlyn had just put talcum-powder on her face to make her paler and maybe she had bought four bottles of the best smelling perfume she could find and put all of it on at once. There is no way she could be a vampire, could there?


	5. Heart Break

"Kaitlyn go home! All you ever do is cause trouble. You're only saying that to annoy Bella."

"Jacob, honey, why would I do such a thing?" she replied sarcastically.

Bella had tears in her eyes that refused to spoil her face. Kaitlyn was smirking and kept glancing over at Bella to see her reaction. She was trying to intimidate Jacob with her stare. Jacob put his arm around Bella to comfort her but she wasn't interest and shrugged him off. She stuttered to try to explain why she had to leave but she got too upset and just ran off anyway.

* * *

Bella curled up on her bed crying her eyes out. The heart-break she was feeling was so unbearable that she began to scream in agony. Thankfully nobody could hear her. Charlie was at work so yet again...she was all alone. Suddenly she heard car tyres screeching along the pavement outside her house. Her screaming stopped and the tears subsided - for now - but the heart ache was still there.

It was Alice. Racing through the town of Forks in her yellow Porche to reach Bella's house before it was "too late". Bella ran down the stairs and out the door towards Alice.

"Quick Bella! Get in!"

Bella hopped inside the car and they took off.

"Where are we going?" Bella said. Her voice quaking.

"Bella...that girl, Kaitlyn...she's dangerous. Now that she's a vampire she's stronger than you. Even stronger than Jacob."

"Alice...how do you..."

"I've been following you around. Making sure that the Volturi aren't looking for you. But they are...they _always_ are. Laurent told them about you and how irresistable your scent is and now they're all looking for you. Anyway, after you left Jacob's house earlier, Kaitlyn and him got into a fight...a big one. She managed to knock him out. She brought him back into the house and attacked Billy aswell. She's torturing them...trying to get information about you but from what I've seen they're refusing to give in."

"Have you had any visions? Is that why you're here?"

"Well, I have had a vision but it doesn't concern Jacob. It's Edward. That Kaitlyn girl is sick and twisted. The Volturi have Edward. Remember I told you that he was thinking of going there. Well, Kaitlyn told Edward that you were dead...that's how she convinced him to change her. He was there already after he heard that you did kiss Jacob but we can still save him...I hope."

"But what about Jacob? Are we not helping him too?"

"Bella, Kaitlyn is a new vampire. She isn't like Jasper. Jasper has to resist drinking the blood of humans. That's why he acts all weird and flustered, but Kaitlyn, she's now got the thirst for human blood. It's like the first time you eat chocolate. You want to eat more and more of it because it's addicting and you feel a change in yourself. That's what it's like for vampires. Now that she has a thirst for it she's craving it like crazy. She wants more and more and more. She's got more strenght than us because she's feeding off of other humans. All we drink is animal blood which weakens us. Even her alone could kill me and Emmett put together...and you know how powerful Emmett can be! We save Edward, then - if it's not too late - we can try to save your friend. But remember Bella, the rest of us won't be too happy helping out a werewolf...especially Edward, after what he heard."

Alice and Bella sped off to the airport where they would be getting on a plane to Italy...where the Volturi and Edward were subconscienely waiting for her arrival.


	6. Decisions

Kaitlyn had them. Jacob and Billy. She had broken Jacob's wrist and had given Billy a black eye. She had gone looking for Bella while Billy and Jacob were unconscious but she couldn't find her.

"Where is she?!"

"I told you already Kaitlyn, I don't know"

"Jakey, baby, listen I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at her for taking you from me. She has to learn her lesson and I can't teach it to her until you tell me where she is. So, are you going to protect your precious little Isabella or are you going to save yourself and your father before I kill you both!"

"You wouldn't dare. I know you, you don't have it in you."

"No, Billy. I _didn't_ have it in me, but now I do."

"Just like that. Suddenly you've got this overwhelming power that enables you to do whatever the hell you like?"

"Yes, actually. I do. And for you to be putting on this little 'I'm too tough for you act' is a bit patethic. Maybe it's because you know you're going to die anyway so why should you hold anything back. You couldn't be putting yourself in a worse position."

Jacob kept trying to untie the rope but it was too strong. He tried reaching for the phone just before Kate arrived back but that didn't work either as she caught him, hence the broken wrist.

"You know what? I'm wasting my time here. I'm going to leave you here to suffer until someone eventually comes to find you. I have to find your darling, Bella, before the Cullens do."

And with that, she was gone.

Alice and Bella were now off the plane and on the road again in Alice's rental car. Speeding through the city, in an attempt to save Edward. They had reached their destination and Edward was inside ready to die. Bella and Alice jumped out of the car and sprinted to the huge wooden doors when suddenly they started to open. Alice grabbed Bella by the wrist and the hid behind one of the pillars. before the doors closed again, they snuck in and stayed close to the walls. They travelled through numerous corridors until they saw him - Edward. Bella almost screamed his name but Alice had to constrain her and push her against the wall, covering her mouth. He was being brought back to his cell. When the saw the Volturi guard pass by the ran to the door with a barred gap just at Bella's eye level. Alice kept a look out to make sure there was no one nearby.

"Edward."

Edward's head rose and he saw Bella's face peeking in through the window. He was astonished. She was dead...wasn't she? He got up and walked slowly to where Bella was standing. Bella reached in to touch his face...she hadn't seen him in four months. She had suddenly forgotten what he did to Kaitlyn and he had forgotten what she had done with Jacob. A smiled crept onto Bella's lips. Edward just stared at her in disbelief and placed his hand on hers.

"Bella, what are you doing here? I thought you were dead"

"You thought I was dead! Why would you think that?"

"Some girl called Kaitlyn came and told me that one of the Volturi had captured, tortured and then killed you. She asked me to make her into a vampire so that she could go and track down whoever had killed you."

"Kaitlyn Wicks?"

"Yeah. How do you know her?"

"See, she's Jacob ex-girlfriend. The reason they broke up was because of me. She saw us kissing and that obviously made her mad and then she over-heard me and Alice talking about the Volturi so she had this bright idea to come here, see you, become a vampire, and kill me...not help me!"

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't know."

"It's fine, Ed. Come on we have to get you out of here!"

"Wait...what?"

"You're coming with us aren't you?"

"Bella just because you've forgiven me, doesn't mean I forgive you. You still kissed Jacob remember?"

"Edward don't be stupid! If I didn't love you, why would I be here right now! Do you know that at this very moment, Jacob is being tortured back in Forks and I could have gone to help him but no, I came all the way to Italy to save you...now if you still don't think that I love you then fine...go and be killed, see if I care!"

Bella walked over to Alice and was holding back tears. Alice approached Edward to try to talk some sense into him.

"Come on Edward, don't be like this. She loves you more than life itself. It that doesn't change your mind then maybe Bella would be better off without you."

"Can you tell her to come over here please?"

Alice walked over to Bella and said that Edward wanted her for a few minutes.

"What, Edward?"

"I'm sorry, okay. I do forgive you. You know how I am. Listen you can try to get me out of here if you want but don't get your hopes up. There are guards and Volturi everywhere. This place is pure evil."


	7. Defeat

Alice suddenly gasped and ran over to Bella and Edward.

"They're coming Bella!"

"What?"

"They're coming! We have to go now or else we'll be captured too! Come on."

"But what about Edward?"

"He got himself into this mess...he's going to have to get himself out. Come on."

She grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her along behind her. They turned the corner and then hit the floor. Alice had ran straight into Felix. A huge man who's clothes could fit Alice and Bella at the same time...yes...he's that big! The two were shaking with fear.

"Well, well. Hello, little girls. Looking for the ice-cream van? You won't find that here. Come along with me and I'll show you the way out."

Alice knew he couldn't be trusted, but it was either go along with him or be killed.

Felix had brought them to the Hall of the Volturi where Aro, Caius and Marcus were sitting. Waiting for Edward. Thankfully Felix had found something a little more interesting than a heart-broken vampire. As they stood before the Volturi leaders, all Bella could think about was Edward. How could they save him? What will happen if they don't? Was she already too late?

"Who are you two?"

"This is Bella Swan and I'm Alice Cullen."

"Cullen? Ah yes, Alice. You declined our invitation didn't you?"

"Yes. Listen, we just want my brother back."

"Edward Cullen? What do you want with him? He's weak. The only decent thing about him is that he can read minds from a distance. We're more in need of him, though he's also declining our invites. Bella...is it?"

"Yes."

"Ah...you're not a vampire are you?"

"No."

"Shame. Edward tells me you're very hard to read. It's a good quality being a vampire. Other vampire's wouldn't know when you're about to attack. But I know that's not why you're here. I'll give you Edward but first he has to prove that he's stronger than me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we shall bring Mr. Cullen in here and he will have to fight us. Me, Caius, Marcus and a surprise guest."

"Who?!"

"Felix! Go and get the secret weapon and while you're at it, go and get the Cullen boy"

Felix left the room to get Edward. Alice and Bella looked at each other in worry. Alice was trying to have a vision but it was too difficult. She could feel Aro's stare. Felix came back with Edward and pushed him to the floor. Bella flinched and Alice put her hand on Bella's shoulder. Everyone stood up when the "secret weapon" came in. Jane. A vampire who can torture people with her mind. It was one against four - possibly five if they decided to let Felix in on all the action.

Aro started shouting at Edward to get up. He did so gently and when he rose, he was pushed down again by Jane who snuck up behind him. Bella went towards Jane, hand held high in the air and just as she was about to attack Alice grabbed her by the wrist...again. Does Alice have some weird sort of wrist fettish? Anyway, the attacks on Planet Edward continued. He had been kicked by Caius, flipped by Marcus, had his nose broken by Aro and being mentally influenced by Jane. Suddenly, a guy who had a limp pounded into the room. He was tan with big muscles and short black hair...Jacob. He had followed Bella to Italy when Kaitlyn had finally left himself and Billy alone. With all the force he could manage, he charged towards Caius and Marcus, slamming them to the ground by kicking them both in the chest. Then Aro's attention was no longer on Edward, he was now focused on the _very_ special visitor. He tackled Jacob to the ground and Jake fought back. Edward had just enough time to stand up. Jane's concentration on penetrating Edward's mind had been broken and she was completly distracted now. Alice and Bella ran for Jane, showing her to the ground also. She would have been able to get them off if it was just Alice but she had the added pressure of Bella which made it harder for Jane to struggle. Felix had left to go and get help. When the doors re-opened, they didn't find Felix with an army of Volturi members but the found the entire Cullen family enraged and ready to attack - Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Jasper. How they knew they were there? I don't know but I do know that it helped.


	8. Return

Carlisle grabbed Jacob by the collar and shooed him away. He then turned to Edward and nodded. Edward ran over to Bella and she shouted for Jacob. They all ran out together while the Volturi were busy being held down by the rest of the Cullens. Jacob was trailing behind and Edward had a tight grip on Bella's hand. They reached Carlisle's car, got in and took off, heading for the airport. Alice had a vision earlier in the week that Jacob, Bella and Edward would be leaving Italy to head to America. At the time she didn't know why but Carlisle bought tickets and left them in the glove compartment of his car hoping that they would be of use to someone. Bella had just found them and was showing them to Jake who was sitting silently in the back of the car.

"What are these for?"

Edward interupted "Carlisle got them for all of us."

Bella interupted Edward "How do you know that? You've been locked up back there for the past two weeks."

"Because, he's thinking about whether we got to them or not. I can read minds...remember?"

Jacob handed the tickets back to Bella but Edward snatched them off him and glared. He was speeding through the streets. When they eventually reached the airport Edward pulled Jacob to the side and told him to 'look after Bella while he was gone'. Bella of course couldn't hear him although she tried to. Edward kissed her forehead and when she asked him where he was going he just said "I love you." jumped in his car and drove off. Jacob put his arm around Bella and walked her into the airport. They checked in and then waited.

It was time for them to board the plane. Jacob and Bella walked silently through the terminal all the way to the plane. They got on, sat down and then...Japer got on. He was told at the check-in counter that he had to take all of his luggage onto the plane with him so he came bursting through the aisle of the plane saying sorry ever few seconds for either hitting someone in the back of the head or standing on someones toes. He sat down beside Bella.

"Hey there 'sister'. Where are you headed?"

Jasper never was good at comedy...or small-talk for that matter.

"Well, Jasper, lets see. We're on the same plane sitting next to each other and you're wondering where I'm headed? Now you tell me whats wrong with that question..."

"Oh, yeah, right. I suppose we're both going to the same place."

"Oh, you suppose? Smart boy."

Jacob sat beside Bella laughing quietly to himself over her anger. Bella glared at him for a quick second and turned back to Jasper.

"So, are you going to tell me where your brother is, Jasper?"

"He said he'll meet us back in Forks in a few days. He has some things to sort out before he leaves. Remember, he didn't know you were coming. Only Alice did and there was no way of her telling Ed that you were gonna still be alive."

So, the plane took off with Bella, Jacob and Jasper on it. They headed back to Forks where they had a few final surprises in store.  



	9. Edward's Return

When the plane landed Jasper had a car waiting for him so he could take Bella home. First he had to drive Jacob home. When they got there Jacob got out of the car and Bella asked Jasper to 'hang on for just a sec'.

"Jake!"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come to Italy?"

"Because, Bella, I know you're with Edward but I still don't think he can be trusted. You are so blinded by love that you're willing to forgive him instantly but after what he did to you...I just think you need more than Edward and the Cullens protecting you that's all."

"Thank you, Jacob."

"I don't want to be thanked by anyone Bella. I just want you to be safe."

"I am...now. You don't have to worry Jake."

"I can't help it. You mean too much to me. It's hard not to care."

And with that Bella grinned and walked back to the car where Jasper was waiting to take her home.

The journey was long and Bella was tired. Each time that she drifted a little and let her head sway from side to side, Jasper would attempt to perk her up by putting his hand under her chin and elevate her face.

"Jasper, where are we going?"

"Well, not to your house, thats for sure."

"Why not?"

"Well, the Volturi, particualarly that Kaitlyn girl, will be looking for you. The most obvious place to them would be either your house or mine."

"So, if not there then where are we going?"

"To meet Edward. He's been waiting for you."

Jasper sped through Forks, weaving his way around the town like a kid playing Grand Theft Auto. Eventually, the surroundings became less familiar to Bella, clearly they had left town or where at least on the outskirts.

They reached a road where Jasper made a sharp turn down a small alley-way. Bella was holding her breath hoping that the car would fit in the tight space. They came to a sudden halt. Jasper helped Bella out of the car and directed her to a back-alley door. It lead into an abandoned night-club where Edward had been waiting for Bella. As she entered, she looked around her surroundings and spotted Edward. He had scratches all over his left cheek and had a black eye. His elbow had been grazed and he had brusings all over his right shoulder.

"Edward! Oh my God! What happened? Was it Kaitlyn? Or Jane?"

"Never mind me. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Edward what happened?"

"I went back to help Carlisle and sent Jasper to you. A couple of the guards came in and broke up the fighting. After that Aro sat back in his throne and Caius and Marcus joined him. Jane and Alec stood by and Aro whispered something to Felix, then two guards came and grabbed me and dragged me into a room behind where the thrones were. I was followed in by Alec and I was left in there to fight him."

"And he did this to you?"

"Ever hear the saying 'you should see the other guy'? I feel that it applies here."

And then he smiled his crooked smile. It made Bella feel safe, although she knew she wasn't. She grabbed Edward and gave him a huge hug. His face filled with agony as she pressed hard on his shoulders. Jasper was laughing at his brothers pain. What a great brother!

"Sorry, Edward! I forgot about..."

"It's okay...it doesn't hurt...much. We're just staying her for a couple of days and then we have to move somewhere else. Jasper will leave first thing in the morning to find another squating ground."

"Ha, ha. They're after me aren't they, Edward?"

And then the smiling stopped.  



	10. The Plan

There was silence in the club for a while. Bella's head was filled with thoughts about the Volturi and what would happen to her if they found her. Edward was sitting by what used to be the bar, staring at Bella, trying to read her but he couldn't. Jasper came bursting in scaring Bella half to death.

"Edward, I just saw her."

Bella's face flushed pale...well, paler than usual. She looked at Edward who was glancing back and forth from her to Jasper. He pulled Jasper away into the bathrooms so that Bella wouldn't hear what they were talking about. Bella got up from her seat and crept over to the door where she could her Edward's harsh voice questioning Jasper.

"Are you sure it was Kaitlyn? Not someone who looked like her?"

"Of course I'm sure Edward. I spoke to her. Well, when I say 'spoke' I mean shouted at her and threathened to kill her but when it comes to the Volturi it's pretty much the same thing."

"And she didn't try to hurt you?"

"No, but she did...oh, no! You don't happen to know what powers she has do you?"

"No, why is there a problem?"

"Well, she put her hand on my shoulder which could mean that all she needs is my scent to track me down."

"So, it's a bad idea for you to be anywhere near us."

"Not just that. I had Bella's bag-pack on my shoulder so that must mean that Kaitlyn can find Bella if she got her scent."

"Jasper! Sometimes you can be so stupid!"

"Edward don't shout at me okay. Bella could hear you."

Bella could hear them. She heard every word. The conversation in the bathroom went on for a while. Edward and Jasper where trying to figure out a plan. They were going to leave some of Bella's stuff in the club and then keep dropping her other stuff off in random places around Forks, maybe even outside Washington, just to really confuse Kaitlyn and whatever other cronies she has following her around.

When Edward and Jasper came out of the bathroom Edward walked over to Bella and said that it was time to go. Jasper grabbed her bag, took out a sweater and left. Bella and Edward followed.

They got in the car and headed to Bella's house, hoping that the Volturi would have been there before. It's unlikely that they would go back there. Charlie was out of town for the week so this meant that Edward could come in. He had become very unpopular with Charlie as he had put Bella in a state of horror and pain. Jasper left again with the bag to go and place some clothes at the High School.

"What's wrong, Edward? What were you and Jasper talking about in the club?"

"Jasper said that he saw Kaitlyn Wicks. He thinks that she has tracked you scent and is now on a hunt after you. We were trying to figure out a plan as to how to keep you safe. We're going to keep moving from place to place, just until we've gotten rid of Kaitlyn and then you should be safe."

"Will it be hard to do?"

"It all depends on how powerful she is. Hopefully she's weaker than us, but then again, she's a new vampire who has been feasting on whatever poor unfortunates that Aro has been killing. Who knows what kind of strenghts she has."

Bella snuggled into Edward's shoulder and fell asleep. As she slept, he watched her and thought long and hard about the possible ways to get rid of Kaitlyn. The Volturi won't kill her because she's one of them so they only way would be for the Cullen's to kill them. But they won't be able to do it alone. They'll need some back-up. One of the other covens who are on their side. The Irish Coven. When Jasper got back Edward asked him to go and find Liam and Siobhan. He didn't care what it took, he needed their help if he was to successfully protect Bella from the Volturi. And with that Jasper left to get Alice who was still in Italy so that they could find Liam and Siobhan together.  



	11. Shock of Her Life

After four days of running Jasper finally returned to Edward and Bella along with Liam and Siobhan. He and Alice had found them in Australia hunting for the Volturi themselves. Liam and Siobhan were Irish vampires who had some business to sort out with the Volturi so they agreed to go with Jasper and Alice to America to help Edward with Kaityln. Edward and Bella had moved from the club to some little kids tree-house in the suburbs. The family were away in Florida for two weeks so they had no need to worry about them coming home for while. Edward and Bella were sitting beside one another in the corner then suddenly Liam jumped through one of the openings in the wall which was meant to be a window.

"Hello, Edward."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Liam...Carlisle's friend. Your brother and sister came looking for me and told me that you had a tracker from the Volturi after you so, I'm here to help."

"Oh, well thank you. This is Bella...my girlfriend."

Liam reached out his hand to take Bella's. She reached hers out and shook Liam's hand. Bella liked Liam...not in that way though! She liked the look of him...but then again, she liked the look of all vampires. She finds them intruiging. Liam directed Bella and Edward out of the tree-house and into a red Honda Civic. They got in and Siobhan was sitting in the drivers seat waiting to take off. Liam introduced everyone to each other and then they were on their way.

"So, we've devised a plan to help get rid of that girl, Kaitlyn. It's risky but it's worth a shot."

"Well, what is it?"

"We take you and Bella back to the Volturi."

"What? No way am I letting Bella anywhere near those monsters! We're in enough trouble as it is."

"You don't know what happened with them and your family do you?"

"No, we were busy trying to get Bella out of there."

"Well, when you left Carlisle and Emmett practically tore Aro's head off...he's dead, Edward. But the Volturi must have a leader, so they appointed Caius and when I say 'they' I mean that Caius decided for them. He's weaker than you Edward. Your family fleed Italy because they knew the Volturi would come after them for killing their leader. Me and Siobhan are taking you and Bella back to Italy and Jasper and Alice are going on a vampire hunt for Kaitlyn. We'll take care of Jane, Felix, Marcus and anyone else who gets in the way, while you have a bit of a fist-fight with Caius. Bella is going to be there just to provoke them.

They had arrived back in Italy the next day. Bella was tired, Edward was terrified, Siobhan and Liam were unbelievably calm considering they were probably going to be killed either by the Volturi or Edward for such a foolish plan. Two hours in a rented Opel and they were there again. Standing outside the home of the Volturi. Edward held Bella's hand the whole way through the corridors. He told her to wait in between two pillars that were leaning up against the stone cold walls that felt like Edward's skin. Liam and Siobhan went down the corridor on the left-hand side while Edward kept walking straight ahead towards the two giant wooden doors where he would find Caius. He shut the doors behind him and Bella suddenly felt very unsafe. After being instructed by Edward to 'not move' she decided to go for a walk. She had no idea where she was going but when she turned left down one of the corridors she got the shock of her life!

"Kaitlyn!"

"Hello, Bella! So, nice to see you. Jakey's been missing you."

"Jake?"

"Yes, 'Jake'...my Jake!"

"I thought he broke up with you."

"He did but I do sit on his roof and listen in on his conversations with Billy. Not that you care anymore. You've got your precious Edward."

"How come you're here? Shouldn't you be in Washington?"

"Yes, but shouldn't you be there too?"

"No, I can go where I like!"

"Well, so can I. Anyway, I spent a few days trying to find you but when I saw those two pathethic excuses for vampires following me in their horrific yellow sports car I know that you were hiding on me. So, I came back here to tell Caius that you were on the move but then I saw you come in here just before me. Caius may not know you're here but I do and now I'm going to kill you!"

"Kaitlyn, why did you do this to yourself? You turned yourself into a vampire for eternity just to get back at me for kissing Jacob. Who does that?"

"You're no different Bella! You want to be changed just because you're afraid that as you age Edward won't want you anymore."

"You know what Kaitlyn, I think that if you were really going to kill me you would have done it by now. It's not like you to hold back."

"You don't know me! Don't start pretending like you do. You want to kill me and I want to kill you but guess what...I'm the stronger person here."

Bella and Kaitlyn stood looking at each other. Bella was waiting for Kaitlyn to move and Kaitlyn was waiting for Bella to move. Neither did until they heard a loud bang coming from the hall. Bella turned her head and before she knew it she was on the floortrying to wrestle Kaitlyn away from herself. Kaitlyn's eyes were gold and her teeth had become fangs. Her arms were pulsing and she was trying to bite Bella.

She could hear screaming coming from another room. Maybe Siobhan and Liam had found a few more victims...wait...that wasn't coming from another room. It was Bella. She could hear screaming but it was a faint scream. She could feel her lungs running out of oxygen but she didn't feel the need to breathe. She could feel her neck pulsing just like Kaitlyn's arms were before, she turned her head slightly and saw blood on the floor. She touched her neck and she felt ice cold but she wasn't shivering.  



	12. Bella's Return

Bella had been bitten. Finally. This was good for Bella because now she didn't have to keep asking Edward to change her but it wasn't good enough for Kaitlyn because she didn't want Bella being one of them like the rest of the Volturi did. She wanted her cold...she got that. She wanted her to stop breathing...she got that also. But she didn't wanted her up and moving. No. She wanted her dead. Kaitlyn did have a dead Bella staring at her but not dead enough. Her plan was to take her from Edward just like she took Jacob from Kaitlyn.

Bella was still lying down on the floor. The room brightened up a little as the sunlight was starting to peek through the tiny windows. Kaitlyn was tired now. She was sitting in the corner staring at Bella wondering how much more would she need to be bitten to die.

"You should be dead!"

Bella started to sit up slightly. Was she not dead? With all the pain and agony of her transformation surely she'd have passed out at least. But no, she didn't. She felt perfectly fine. Not a bother. She was a little hungry but apart from that she felt ready to run a marathon.

"Kaitlyn, what exactly did you do to me?"

"I was trying to kill you. You should know what you are now. I mean, you were so obsessed with becoming one of us that you'd think you would know what it felt like."

Vampire.

"I have to go and find Edward."

"Don't worry about him. Caius is taking care of Edward."

"No, Edward is taking care of Caius."

"Wow, your trash-talk knows no bounds!"

"Cut the sarcasim. I'm going to find Edward."

"Don't you want to kill me first? I mean, our strenghts are now on par. Of course if I hadn't changed you, you wouldn't stand a chance."

Bella just walked out of the room and as soon as she got around the corner she ran. She ran down every corner she could find. Sure, most of the tme she was going in circles but she needed to find those two giant wooden doors. Instead, she found Siobhan. She told her what had happened but skipped parts because she was rushing her story a little. She told Siobhan where to find Kaitlyn and she was off. Liam was apparently on the roof trying to wrestle with Felix. Eventually Bella found those two giant doors. SHe burst through them and found both Edward and Caius gasping on the floor. She ran over to Edward and started to explain to him what had happened but he already knew. He had read Kaitlyn's mind as Bella was lying on the floor. He didn't seem happy but then again, there was nothing he could do. Caius started to get up but Bella kicked him at the back of his head and knocked him out. Edward was laughing and then that turned into coughing.

"Are you all right, Edward?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit...exhausted."

"You can't just be 'a bit' exhausted."

"Well, I am. Where are Siobhan and Liam?"

"Well, Liam was on the roof last time Siobhan saw him. I think he was wrestling Felix. I sent Siobhan to get Kaitlyn."

"So, thats it then. You're changed."

Bella looked to the floor and Edward looked away. Liam came bursting throughdragging Felix behind him.

"The trash needs to be taken out!"

Bella and Edward laughed at Liam. He came over to them to see if they were all right.

"I think thats everyone. Siobhan is still with Kaitlyn but I'm guessing the rest of them fleed because they knew I'd come along and whoop their Volturi butts."

"Thanks for everything Liam. You and Siobhan."

"Ah, it was no big deal. Besides, we got to go to the States. I've always wanted to go there."

"Liam, you're nearly five hundred years old and you've never left Ireland."

"I've been to England and France."

"Anyway, I think it was high time you two got out of here. Don't worry me and Siobhan will be fine. You can take the car back to the airport and go back home."

Edward and Bella got up and left. When they arrived at the airport the had a message sent to them.

Bella,

It's over now. Kaitlyn is finally gone and you can go back to Forks safe. I hope you enjoy your eternal life and me and Liam hope to see you and Edward very soon. Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens will arrive back in Forks on Tuesday.

Thank you,

Siobhan.

Bella smiled at Edward, gave him a huge hug and they got on the plane back to Forks.

THE END 


End file.
